


Mon Chéri

by Tomopi



Series: The KPC [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, chocolate with alcohol, mon cheri, tao is a lightweight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomopi/pseuds/Tomopi
Summary: Xiumin wasn't sure if he heard right, but was Tao slurring?





	Mon Chéri

**Author's Note:**

> A friend told me about this comedian who said that Asians are drunk after six Mon Chéri and although I don't think this is true I just couldn't stop my head from imagining this story.  
> Have fun~
> 
> (For those who don't know what Mon Chéri is: The Mon Chéri is a single-wrapped combination, consisting of a "heart" of cherry, floating in a liqueur and contained in a plain chocolate housing.)

With a deep sigh Minseok let his bag fall down next to the couch in the living room of their dorm. He was exhausted to say the least. The past few weeks had been one interview after another, only interrupted by photo shootings and some other smaller events. Their schedule had been packed so tightly that they didn't even had time to practice for any live-performances.

Slowly he made his way to the kitchen to drink something. He was glad that they had the next few days to relax a bit. He wasn't even sure if he would leave his room. The others were already in their rooms, sleeping peacefully, he hoped. With another sigh he took his bag again and noticed the red box of chocolates he had received by a foreign fan after his last interview. He didn't even know what that stuff was, thus he left the box on the table in the living room. Someone would eat them, he was sure of it.

 

When he came back from an evening jog two days later he was a little bit confused to find the dorm dark. The only light was the television in the living room. Just as he took off his shoes he remembered that most of the group had left for the night. Either with friends or with family. Only Tao, Chen and Suho had stayed and he was pretty sure that Suho and Chen were in their rooms, reading or something. That left Tao.

Slowly he approached the couch, looked over the back of it to discover the younger one slumped down on it, seemingly asleep. He sighed, but went around the couch to scoop him up into his arms, a little bit concerned of how light the body of the younger one was. He would only hurt all over if he slept like this. Suddenly the younger one stirred and looked up through half closed eyes. A bright grin appeared on his face and he threw his arms around the smaller boy.

 

"Hyuuuuuuuuung!", he said, his voice evidently happy.

 

"You are back! I missed you, hyung!"

 

Xiumin wasn't sure if he heard right, but was Tao slurring? Concerned he looked down into his face. The cheeks were indeed tinted red and he smiled like never before.

 

"Tao, did you drink alcohol?"

 

"Nooooooooooope!", he grinned, started to tuck on Xiumin's hair.

 

"Hyung, I like your hair, you look soooo handsome!"

 

"Uhm. Thanks...?"

 

He didn't know what to do with Tao. It was the first time he saw Tao being drunk and he wasn't sure how to react. Especially because he said he didn't drink any alcohol.

His gaze wandered over to the table and saw the empty box of chocolates standing there. Careful, not to drop the younger boy he went over and kneeled down next to the table to take the box into his hand. Even if he wanted to he couldn't put Tao down because he had a vice-like grip around his neck while nuzzling him. Seemed like Tao liked to cuddle when drunk.

He looked the package over and then it hit him when he saw the word 'liquor'. Tao managed to get himself drunk by eating chocolate. Unbelievable. And it seemed he couldn't drink that much alcohol. Sighing he stood up again, brought him to his bed.

 

"Come on, Tao. Let me go. You have to sleep and I also need my sleep as long as I can get some."

 

Just as he thought he managed to convince the taller one he suddenly pulled him down and pressed his lips on the older one's. Shocked and confused he saw how Tao mumbled something, turned around on his bed and was asleep in mere seconds. Still confused Minsoek left the room and lay down on his own bed. Why had Tao kissed him? He liked it, of course. He had a huge crush on the younger one since he saw him for the first time. But he wasn't sure if he should ask.

 

The next day when he entered the kitchen Tao sat on the kitchen table, a mug of coffee in front of him and his face buried in his arms.

 

"Good morning."

 

His answer was a muffled reply and Xiumin couldn't suppress a small smile. Tao was just too cute like this.

 

"Tao, do you remember what happened yesterday?"

 

Slowly the younger one looked up.

 

"Yes..."

 

That was good, wasn't it? He didn't even have to explain that something happened.

 

"Then... You remember that you kissed me?"

 

Tao's face fell back down onto his arms and again, the reply was muffled:

 

"Yes..."

 

"Was there any meaning to that kiss?"

 

He didn't want it, but Minseok felt his heart beating unbelievable fast in his chest. Maybe he had a chance...?

Tao looked up again, red tinting his cheeks. He looked so adorable!

 

"Yes... "

 

"So... If I tell you that I also like you, will you say more than just 'yes'?"

 

Tao's eyes turned big and he mumbled:

 

"Yes."

 

A smile spread on Xiumins face and he leaned over the table to steal a kiss himself.

 

"That's good. Because I like you and I would be sad to only hear you say 'yes' from now on."

 

A bright smile spread on the younger one's face and he couldn't stop his blush to spread even more.

 

"I like you, too, hyung!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'll backdate this in a few weeks.


End file.
